Hurt
by Music Gianval
Summary: Basado en la canción "Hurt" de Christina Aguilera, que de verdad está hermosa y se la dedicó a su padre.


**Hurt**

Una tarde, en el refugio...

-Trix, ¿Que haces?- Preguntó el Shane, acercándose a su amiga, quien se encontraba frente al ordenador con ojos soñadores.

-No puedo creer lo talentosa que es esta Directora- Comentó la chica, sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla. Eli vio la imagen de la mujer: ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro.- Es, sin duda alguna, la mejor Directora de todo BajoTerra; es creativa, ingeniosa, talentosa, bella... es mi ídola

-¿Sabes? Se parece a ti.- Mencionó el Shane, sentándose a su lado.

-En serio. ¿En que?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ya que esa chica era todo lo contrario a ella... en lo físico.

-En la actitud- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- interrogó, volteandose.

-No creo; estoy seguro de que es igualita a ti: creativa, ingeniosa, talentosa, bella...- Repitió el ojiazul.- Algún día será tan famosa como ella. Acuerdate de mi.

-Pero, ¿Como seré tan famosa como ella?- Volvió a preguntar, señalando la pantalla.

-Eso dejámelo a mi ¿Quieres?- Trixie sacó una sonrisa y le abrazó, a lo que él corresponde.- Te prometo que no descansaré hasta ver tu primera película en pantalla- Le susurró.

2 semanas después...

-¡Acción!- Exclamó Trixie con cámara en mano, mientras Kord tiraba una babosa granada, pero esta, al ser disparada, tuvo algunos fallos de puntería, dejando el lugar hecho un desastre.- ¡Corte!

-¡Trix! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Eli, ayudandola a levantarse.

-No, Eli.- Contestó cabizbaja- Este error se ha repetido muchas veces. Este tiro es imposible. Esta peli es imposible.

-Claro que no, Trix. NADA es imposible.- Mencionó, colocando una mano en su hombro.- Tú puedes. No te rindas.- La pelirroja levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Que hacemos aún aquí?- Exclamó- ¡Hay una película que terminar!

3 meses después...

-¡Corte!- Gritó Trixie por milésima vez- ¡Te dije que era hacia la derecha!- Corrigió- Escena mil ciento noventa y seis, y... ¡Acción!

-¡Es escena mil doscientos noventa y siete!- Exclamó Kord.

-¡Lo que sea!- Gritó fastidiada, situando su mano en su frente, algo estresada. Eli notó eso y colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras le sonreía.

-Tú puedes.- Le repitió. Ella le sonrió y gritó el muy conocido "¡Acción!"

1 año después...

-¡Corte!- Gritó Trixie- ¡Terminamos! ¡Hemos terminado la película!- Gritó entusiasmada.

-¡Si!- Gritaron todos los incluidos, mientras Eli la abrazabo por detrás.

-Te dije que podías.- Le susurró, a lo que ella sonríe.

-Gracias, Eli.- Agradeció mientras se volteaba, a lo que él coloca su mano sobre la de la chica, y cuando la quita, aparece un collar con un dinge en forma de cámara.- ¿Que es esto?

-Es para que te acuerdes de mi cuando triunfes.

-Eres único, Eli.

3 años después...

En una sala de cine, se encontraban muchas persona en sus asientos. Entre aquellla muchedumbre, se encontraba Trixie, con un vestido verde y tacones bajos del mismo color; llevaba el pelo suelto. Y a su lado estaba su incondicional amigo, Eli.

De repente, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir: ya había terminado la película. La pelirroja se paró y saludó al público, al que, al parecer, les había gustado la filmación.

Luego de varios autografos, Trixie se encontraba apartada de la gran multitud que antes la rodeaba. Así que cierto peliazul se le acercó y le sonrió.

-Trix, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo.- Y... he querido decirte algo hace mucho tiempo...

-¡Señorita Sting!- Exclamó un fan, a lo que la multitud la vuelve a rodear, llevandosela a otro lugar. Eli solo se fue cabizbajo al el refugio, pero antes gritó:

-¡Te amo!- Dijo, esperando a ser escuchado, pero no hubo respuesta...

Unos meses después...

Trixie se encontraba filmando su próxima peli, cuando le llega una carta.

-Srta, le llegó un correo.- Le dijo su asistente, entregandole el papel.

-Gracias, Martín.- Dicho eso, abrió la carta. Esta decía:

"_Trix, soy Kord. Te tengo muy malas noticias... Eli... él... murió..."_

Ella colocó una mano en su pecho, ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Así que siguió leyendo.

"_... le dispararon una electroshock en el pecho y no ha reaccionado. De verdad lo siento..._

_Se despide tu amigo..._

_Kord"_

Ella soltó el papel y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Eso definitivamente no tenía que estar pasando. Ella miró el collar que tenía puesto: el de dinge de cámara. Vio con nostalgia aquella joya, y corrió-desconsoladamente- hacia el estacionamiento, se arrodilló y estalló en llanto, sin nadie que la consolara... elevó la mirada y extendió su mano, como si tratara de alcanzar algo, viendo la silueta de quien lastimó sin darse cuenta. Pero cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pues sabía que no era real aquella imagen, y volvió su mano un puño, para luego golpear el piso.

Su mundo se derrumbaba; sentía que ya nada tenía sentido. El pecho le dolía, y, con cada lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, se sentía más mal y culpable que antes. Pues, hiriendo a su amado, se hirió a si misma.

_Hurt_

_Seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face_

_(Pareces que fue ayer, cuando vi tu rostro)_

_You told me how proud you were, but i walked away_

_(Me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas, pero me alejé)_

_If only i knew what i know today_

_(Si hubiera sabido lo que sé hoy)_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_(Me lanzaría en tus brazos)_

_I would take the pain away_

_(Te quitaría las penas)_

_Thank you for all you´ve done_

_(Gracias por todo lo que has hecho) _

_Forgive all your mistakes _

_(Perdonar todos tus errores) _

_There´s nothing i wouldn´t do_

_(No hay nada que no haría)_

_To hear your voice again_

_(Por escuchar tu voz otra vez)_

_Sometimes i wanna call you_

_(Algunas veces quiero llamarte)_

_But i know you won´t be there_

_(pero sé que no estrás ahí)_

_Ohhh... i´m sorry for blaming you_

_(Perdoname por culparte)_

_For everything i just couldn´t do_

_(Por todo lo que no pude hacer)_

_And i´ve hurt myself... by hurting you_

_(Y me he herido a mi misma... por herirte)_

_Some days feel broken inside, but i won´t admit_

_(algunos días me siento destrozada, pero no lo admito)_

_Sometimes i just wanna hide, ´cause it´s you i miss _

_(A veces me quiero esconder, porque es a ti a quien extraño)_

_And it´s so hardo say "goodbye" when it to this_

_(Y es tan difícil decir "adiós" cuando se trata de esto)_

_Would you tell me i was wrong?_

_(¿Me dirías que estaba equivocada?)_

_Would you help me understand?_

_(¿Me ayudarías a comprender?)_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_(¿Me quitarías la mirada?)_

_Are you proud of who i am?_

_(¿Estas orgulloso de lo que soy?)_

_There´s nothing i would´t do_

_(No hay nada que no haría)_

_To have just one more chance_

_(Para solo tener una oportunidad más)_

_To look into your eyes_

_(Para mirar en tus ojos)_

_And see you looking back..._

_(Y verte mirar hacia atrás...)_

_Ohhh... i´m sorry for blaming you_

_(Perdoname por cuparte)_

_For everything i just couldn´t do_

_(Por todo lo que no pude hacer)_

_And i´ve hurt myself..._

_(Y me he herido a mi misma...)_

_Ohhh..._

_If i had just one more day_

_(Si hubiera un día más)_

_I would tell you how much that i´ve.._

_(Te diría lo mucho que te extrañé...)_

_...missed you since you´ve been away_

_(...Desde que te has ido)_

_Ohhh it´s dagerous_

_(Es peligroso)_

_it´s so out of line..._

_(Está fuera de línea...)_

_To try and turn back time ..._

_(intentar devolver el tiempo ...) _

_Ohhh... i´m sorry for blaming you_

_(Perdoname por cuparte)_

_For everything i just couldn´t do_

_(Por todo lo que no pude hacer)_

_And i´ve hurt myself..._

_(Y me he herido a mi misma...)_

_By hurting you..._

_(Por herirte...)_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Y? ¿Que tal? Tardé mucho con este one-shot o song-fic (Que no es el último) y me ezforcé bastante. Pero, diganme su reacción:**

**-¡Se secaron mis lágrimales!**

**-Solo boté una lágrimita...**

**-Se me aguaron los ojos.**

**-Triste, pero no lloré ni nada por el estilo.**

**-¡¿A eso llamas tragedia?!**

**¡Yey! Y nos leemos luego.**

**Bye!**


End file.
